Volume 9 Interlude
Interlude is the mid-season interlude of Volume 9. It aired on May 21, 2012. Synopsis In this special mid-season interlude, follow a day in the life of Oscar Santos, and find out what Amy is doing in New York City! Plot Wild Things Amy Chen is in a New York City hotel suite. Shane Calloway opens the door and tells her that the guests are here. Amy and Shane go to the next hotel room and sees a bunch of men drinking. Yuri Popov, a Russian illegal pet dealer, notices that Amy is wearing a v-neck sweater. Shane explains that nerdy is sexy nowadays in America. Krystal calls from Amy's earpiece and says she's supposed to act as an escort and say something sexy. Shane suggests they handle business first. One of Yuri's henchmen retrieves a cage of steel and glass of smuggled king cobras. Shane wants to buy and sell them and asks for something more feminine. The hechmen bring in a glass case with a jungle cat. Azrael tells Amy to focus and not get distracted by the ocelot cub. Yuri says he has twelve more and doesn't care of what people do to them, as long as he sells them. Amy suggests taking a picture with Yuri and takes his phone from him. She takes out a flashdrive and copies files onto his phone as quick as possible. When it's done, Yuri gets impatient and snatches the phone from her. He likes the photo and Amy says the codeward (ambiance). The power goes out and Amy escapes with the ocelot cub hidden in her sweater. Krystal scolds Amy for stealing the cub. They pick up Jericho and see Yuri's black SUV behind them. Amy hacks the traffic light system and blocks the SUV. Jericho hacks into their radio, warning them of the cobras in the backseat. He remotely opens the crate of cobras in the backseat of the SUV and then plays a loud hiphop song. The SUV starts swerving wildly, crashes, and everybody escapes from the SUV. The NYPD officers arrest Yuri and the rest of the men. Brimstone celebrates on a hotel roof. Amy had to leave the ocelot cub behind. Azrael asks Amy if she wanted to come to New York to help Brimstone or to get away from San Francisco. She says she prefers to not answer and clinks her glass with Azrael and drinks. Best Intentions Oscar Santos is at a florist shop, shopping for flowers for Natara Williams. He leaves a message for her, confirming their dinner date later that night. He steps into his office with lilies. His assistant, April Adams, tells him that he is late and that he was due in court fifteen minutes ago due to an emergency. He wants to postpone the trial but is unable to because the judge could set the defendant, Vernon Frist, free. He decides to go do his job. Defense lawyer Catherine Krutzik says that she is here to discuss Mal Fallon's recent suspension and says that he failed to get a search warrant before apprehending Vernon Frist. Judge Shao overturns the decision and dismisses. Oscar finishes some errands and tells his assistant to make sure his date with Natara will be perfect. Oscar and his assistant are at the lobby of the City Hall where he is trying to talk to the mayor. He tries to call Natara and she finally picks up. She is in the middle of a mission and apologizes, then hangs up. Deputy Mayor Seth Holland steps out to let Oscar in for the meeting. Hours later, he and his assistant are on their way to the next meeting. The mayor said that he is concerned of Mal's suspension, which could lead to cases being reopened. Oscar might have to push back the restaurant reservation. Half an hour later, Oscar is in the precinct office with Maria Yeong and Lieutenant Charles Anders. He says that he will try to keep Vernon Frist in jail. Half an hour later, Oscar discusses the Vernon Frist case with Kai Kalaba. He says that Kai will have to testify in front of ordinary people if Vernon goes back to jail. Kai lacks the ability to testify in front of ordinary people. An hour later, Oscar is still preoccupied of the date and has to come up with a convincing point for the Frist case. Natara finally calls and says she will have to postpone the date because of the after action reports she will have to file in. They plan to meet for a bit later and she hangs up. A woman named Megan Frigg asks Oscar where the Frist trial is being held. He tells her that it is just a review of evidence. Megan turns out to be the sister of one of the victims. Oscar notices that she has changed a lot since the murder of her sister. He suddenly realizes something... "best intentions!" and asks April, his assistant, to seat Megan near the defense table. Oscar presents United States v. Leon and explains that Mal's actions are dismissed by that case. He then wins the case. April offers to throw a party for winning the case but he declines and rushes out of the courthouse. An hour later, Oscar stands outside the precinct with the lilies. Natara comes out and is completely unprepared for their date. Oscar says tonight might not be perfect but she is. He takes out an engagement ring and then proposes to her. Bonus Scene No bonus scene since the player does not interact in this episode. Category:Episode